The Healing
by Asirainis
Summary: Rating may go up. Sarah is paralyzed and meets a new friend. Her friend knows about the Labyrinth and of it's king. What do Sarah's dreams have to do with the Goblin King? Read and find out. Flames shall be used to make S'mores!
1. Default Chapter

The Healing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth! Or anything from the Ronin Warriors seeing as Jareth's Brother in this one is based off vaguely off of Anubis's Character.  
  
After a month since Sarah's victory over the Labyrinth.  
  
"Sarah! Wake up or you're going to be running late!" Karen, her stepmother yelled up towards her daughter.  
  
Sarah was already up, but in a daydream about the dance with a certain king- no she mentally berated herself. She wouldn't think about that again. She had been depressed about turning down the man of her dreams for Toby, but knew she had to. She cried in her sleep and knew it too because her pillow was soaked with her tears. Rushing down the steps after putting on her faithful loafers, and the same style jeans and shirts as always, this time in ocean blue and a tan vest, she ran down the stairs, not seeing Toby's toy nearing her steps.  
  
She screamed as she tripped and tumbled down the stairs. Her world faded to darkness as she heard Karen's frantic movements until she succumbed to the darkness.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Waking to the sounds of beeps that can annoy any living soul after a while and a sterile smell that could only come from a doctor's room, she deducted without opening her eyes that she was in a hospital. How long she was unconscious, she couldn't say exactly. Opening her eyes, she saw the face of a nurse who looked relieved.  
  
"Hello there Miss Williams. My name is Alona. You have been unconscious for three days now. We were becoming increasingly worried about you dear." She would have continued to rattle on had Sarah's croaky voice not interrupted her.  
  
"What is wrong with my legs? I can't feel them at all?!" she exclaimed, her voice rising in fear and dread.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, your fall down the stairs resulted in you being paralyzed. Now that you're awake, we can run a few needed tests and then we can proceed to go to your insurance to help you with getting a wheelchair." She said as Sarah ignored the woman, her body having gone numb, well the rest of it that could feel anyways. Her life had now been turned upside down in the matter of minutes.  
  
Eventually her family was allowed to see her. Toby was gurgling happily, not knowing the seriousness of the situation. Karen had the good graces to look sheepish.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah. I guess Toby dropped the toy and I never noticed it." She said softly, in apology.  
  
"That's quite alright Karen. It's not your fault, you didn't know. Toby wouldn't try to hurt me anyways either." She said softly.  
  
They noticed Robert, Sarah's father, had yet to say anything, as he remained silent.  
  
"They signed you out. Let's all go home." He said like nothing had happened, which scared Karen a little and made Sarah stiffen.  
  
The nurses helped Sarah into the wheelchair and went home where a pile of work was awaiting her. She delved into it, eager for distraction. When she finished, Robert had gone off to work, as did Karen, taking Toby with her to the daycare her work had set up for the working parents of her office. Left to her own devices, she decided to go to sleep when she finished, sleeping on the couch as she couldn't get up the stairs without help, if at all.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"My precious Sarah. I await the day you call on me again my love." A lovely British accent said within the realm of her dreams.  
  
"Who are you?" she called out to have no one respond.  
  
"He may only come when you welcome him back into your life." Said a softer, but definitely male voice, in a similar accent. Then her dream went into darkness, leaving her dreamless once more.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"Thank you brother for allowing me to say at least one thing to her, if only in her dreams." A blonde haired king said to his brother who had long, auburn hair who had a sky blue poet shirt with a crimson red vest over it. He had black leather pants and eyes of the inky blackness of the midnight sky.  
  
"You're welcome my brother since you given me a gift of seeing the woman who caught my interest after my many years of loneliness. It's the least I could do." The man replied as they sighed and waited for the day when their beloved ladies would call on them.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
After a year of depression where she even blamed the king of the goblins, though knowing it was to the accidental fault of her stepmother, whom she had grown close to over the year that caused it, out of the need to blame someone. She hadn't contacted her friends out of fear and shame.  
  
'I can't call on them. They'd mock me if they saw me depressed and in a wheel chair.' She thought bitterly, even though she knew better.  
  
Her father continued to try and make Sarah walk until one day she had had enough from him.  
  
"You will listen to me young lady! If you want this bear, come and get him!" Her father said as he held the bear in question, Lancelot, over the trashcan.  
  
Crying desperately, she tried, but fell out of her wheelchair. Her stepmother couldn't help her either, except to get back into the wheelchair. A sad smile was on her face as the young woman wheeled around, in a long green dress that could double as a nightgown should her parents leave the house, and left the house to find a place to cool off. Since her father knew of the park, she couldn't go there. She continued to wander around until she quite literally bumped into someone. A resounding 'oof' drew her attention.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here, grip the arm of my wheelchair to gain your balance. I'm so sorry. I wasn't -" she started saying as the young brunette cut her off.  
  
"It's quite alright. I'm fine really. But, have you seen my glasses? I can't see without them!" The young woman said despairingly.  
  
Looking around, she saw them about an inch from her right hand to the north. She said as much and gained a word of thanks. Looking now, she saw the girl had almost shoulder length auburn hair that had a tint of chocolate weaved in it, she had on a pair of jeans and a simple white t- shirt and appeared to be in her early 20's, if that. The girl while not stunning was fairly pretty with a lack of makeup most women seem to find a need for. While most would say she's rather plain, to Sarah, the girl was beautiful.  
  
"I'm Sarah." She stated as the girl got up and shook herself off.  
  
"I'm Allie. It's nice to meet you. Is anything the matter? You look distressed." The other woman said to the paralyzed woman.  
  
"My father's being a jerk and is trying to force me to walk. Meanwhile I can't. The doctors said it's a permanent thing." She said dejectedly.  
  
"Let me guess. You need a place to stay for the night at least?" Allie said, guessing what was unspoken.  
  
"It would help. I really don't want to see him again today." The chocolate haired woman said as the other woman smiled gently.  
  
"You can stay with me tonight if you wish. It's a small place, but it does in a pinch if you want to," the other woman said to her, making a watery smile appear.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly as they went off to her home for the night.  
  
Upon reaching her house, they began to talk of their lives up to that point, having said her piece with leaving out the Labyrinth, she let Allie fill in her share.  
  
"It started a while ago. Life's not fair, but to be honest, it was downright awful. My parents died when I was 15, so I had to take care of my brother and myself when we were put in foster care of awful people who abused us. Fearing what would happen if we were put into another foster home, I wished him away and made the goblin king there promise that my brother would be taken care of. He was sent to live with another pair of Faes. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I had no choice. At least he would ensure that he grew up right. I remained behind to take care of other kids when I could. I couldn't take what happened to him or myself to happen to others. I've never really had much faith in the male gender as I've had nothing but bad luck with any relationships I pursued." She said as Sarah cut her off to tell Allie of her stay in the Labyrinth. The woman looked intrigued as Sarah finished her story and the listener gave her a smile and a nod of approval of what she did to obtain her brother again.  
  
"Now I think we've both had an exciting day and a huge day lay ahead of us. So let's go and rest up some ok?" the auburn haired woman said as they went to lie down. Sarah on a bed for once while Allie tucked herself into a sofa nearby.  
  
Sleep wouldn't come easily for either as dreams of men whom adored them appeared, but always kept in the shadows. The name was on the tip of her tongue, but it wouldn't come that easily to either women. Night soon turned to day in which both women would be changed forever.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Deciding to escort Sarah home, they walked through the park to calm their overwhelming nerves.  
  
"Everything will be fine Sarah. You'll see." She said to the woman in the wheelchair.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"I's wonderin whes Sarah is." A gravely voice said as he saw her room had been untouched for a while. Muttering the word "Strange," he left with no trace being left behind in his wake.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
They made it to her house and entered, preparing themselves for the worst, but not the distress they really saw. Sarah was in her green gown and Allie in a pale blue dress that went to her knees.  
  
Karen was upset that Sarah had left and was clutching Toby protectively behind her while her husband demanded that she forget his daughter and move on. When they saw her, Karen made a direct line for them, as if to protect them.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but take my son and Sarah and leave for now. It's not safe with Robert being drunk!" She said as she hurried Toby into Sarah's open arms.  
  
"No. I refuse to let him push anyone around like what he did to Sarah that day which made her run and us to meet. It felt like fate pushed us together with a shove, but I won't let him hurt anyone else." The woman said fiercely earning more love from the auburn haired man who watched her in spirit, praying for her safety and for her to call upon him.  
  
'Call on the mystery man. Surely he could help you here.' Her heart urged her.  
  
'What if he won't answer though? What if he's not real?' Her mind responded with despair at being let down so often in her life that she couldn't trust anything, especially a dream.  
  
'Couldn't hurt to try though, could it?' her heart replied, and finally she gave in.  
  
"I wish someone were here to help protect Sarah and her stepmother as well as the young Toby, right now!" forcing out the last two words as the lights dimmed then flickered off and suddenly a wind came from behind her. Standing next to her was the man who had been among her dreams so often. Next to him was another familiar face; it was Jareth the Goblin King.  
  
"It's you! Who are you?" she whispered, directing her commend to the auburn haired man.  
  
"My name is Sibuna, and I am the brother of the infamous Goblin King. It is a pleasure to meet you in person at long last, my angel." He replied as he steeled himself for the confrontation with the jerk of a father. Sibuna was dressed in all black, as was his brother. It seemed that leather was a favorite choice of material to the men the young woman dully noted.  
  
The brothers noticed the girls had stiffened their postures as well, Jareth finally noticing Sarah was not making any try to stand at all. Deciding that once things were dealt with, namely Sarah's pathetic excuse of a father, then they would decide where to go from there. He wasn't going to push her when he knew that she could be as stubborn as he is and had not wanted to spoil the second chance he had been given by the woman who earned his respect for allowing him back into his Sarah's life.  
  
Jareth having gone into full Goblin King mode, and his brother gone into the 'You-are-a-pathetic-excuse-of-a-man' mode, was also quite intimidating, but neither Sarah nor Allie would admit to that anytime soon. They protected the family as Sibuna turned to them.  
  
"Angel, would you and these others rather spend some time at the Castle beyond the Goblin City, than to remain here any further? At least for now?" he asked, adding the last sentence on in fear she might turn him down.  
  
Seeing the sight around her, she instantly knew it would be better there for all of them. So she decided to put in her two cents.  
  
"Only if we can leave when we wish to return here." She said softly, somehow nervous being the center of his view.  
  
"Yes, you may." He responded kindly, trying to make her feel more at ease around him.  
  
Glancing around, she saw a nod of approval from the other two women and went with their decision. The brothers decided to let Robert rot in an oubliette for the time being until they could decide what to do with him. So with the toss of a crystal, Robert had vanished. Allie reached out to Sibuna's hand as Sarah gripped Toby and held Jareth's right hand while Karen took his left hand. Together the group disappeared, leaving only a pile of glitter behind in their wake.  
  
Reappearing in the throne room, Jareth and Sarah immediately let go of their hands. He took in her form and then for the first time since he saw her that day, he figured out why she didn't get up.  
  
'She couldn't.' he thought dully as it sank in.  
  
"Sarah what happened?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I tripped on one of Toby's toys while going down the stairs. It rendered me unconscious and when I woke up a few days later, I found out I was paralyzed. I know you wouldn't do anything of the sort to me, part of me wanted to blame you, even though Karen admitted to having left the toy accidentally on the steps, not knowing Toby had dropped it. She and I have been closer than I was to the memory of my mother." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Karen had no idea how Sarah or the woman that was with her stepdaughter knew these two, but somehow all four were linked. She stood silently waiting for an explanation. Jareth knew that her stepmother would have to find out, so he pulled out a crystal with which detailed Sarah's journey, including the dangers she faced to rescue her brother.  
  
"Karen, this will show you what happened after Sarah wished Toby to me. She fought bravely and won I might add. She is the only one to beat the Labyrinth though Allie has a different story to tell. So do not judge this other woman who is actually very kind and had a hard time leaving her brother in my care." He said as his crystal showed her entering the labyrinth, the numerous times she turned down a very tempting offer - her dreams, it showed her running from the cleaners, the Bog Of Eternal Stench, the final face off where Sarah had leapt from the ledge above Toby to get to him. And of how she turned down his offer for her to be with him to get Toby back, a decision that made Sarah the depressed woman she had become.  
  
Karen felt a surge of respect for her stepdaughter and smiled gently at her. She then looked at the other young woman who was with their little group.  
  
"Allie had a little brother whom she took care of since he was born, her parents dying at 15. After being put in a bad home in foster care, she wished him away as to protect him. She turned down her dreams because she felt bad that it was his only chance at a good life. I promised her to not turn him into a goblin and gave him over to a nice family that I know personally. In return for granting them a son, they allowed his sister to see him whenever she wished in mirrors anywhere she went. So she left, her brother's disappearance was still a mystery to all who didn't know what happened. She refused to tell them the truth, knowing they would think her insane. So she devoted her life to helping runaway children who needed a roof over their head while they sorted their lives out. Eventually her kindness reached our world and the attention of my brother whom I let visit her in her dreams to give her some sort of solace from her nightmares. In return, he allows me to reach into Sarah's dreams and soothe her sadness, though they couldn't know it was us until they wished for our help, even if it's inadvertently." The king explained to her, which showed that he held respect for her.  
  
"We'll discuss what shall be done with Robert in the morning ladies and young Toby. As for now, why not rest. There is much tension in the air that needs to be relieved." Jareth said as everyone started wandering down a hallway, and he pointed out Karen's room, which had a spot for Toby in it, a room for Allie and a room for Sarah. Sibuna went in the room with Allie as Jareth went to help settle Sarah in some.  
  
In Sarah's room.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your paralyzed status my love." He whispered softly, not intending for Sarah to hear it, but she heard it anyways.  
  
"Jareth, I'm sorry I turned you down. I really do love you." She replied gently as he came to her and kissed her softly, his tears mixing into their kiss as he rested a hand on one of her knees, rubbing it gently.  
  
All too soon the kiss was ended, but he continued to massage her legs. Suddenly a startled cry from Sarah made Jareth end the wonderful treatment.  
  
"My love, what is it?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"I felt your hand in the massage. I'm getting feeling in my legs!" she said, utterly astonished.  
  
He smiled gently as he helped her into the bed.  
  
"Rest my love, tomorrow shall be a big day. I'll have servants tending to your needs should you wake up." He said as she merely nodded and he left, after his magic was used to change her into a simple nightgown that would be easier to sleep in than her current outfit was. He went back to the throne room to ponder some of the rather nasty options of what he could do to Robert.  
  
Meanwhile this was all happening in Sarah's room, this is what occurred in Allie's room.  
  
"So my brother went to the King and Queen of the Elves? Thank you very much for telling me Sibuna. Even though I knew he was in good hands, it fills my heart with joy knowing he's living a better life than what he had before." The young woman commented to Sibuna upon entering her room.  
  
Sibuna had to smile at the gently protectiveness of the boy's sister. He knew she regretted having wished him away, but was happy to know he was happily living with his new family. He promised internally that they would come and visit tomorrow as to let the siblings get to know each other again. There would be a surprise for both her and Sarah, he already knew that while Jareth would ponder the girl's father's fate, he would have her friends from the labyrinth come to visit them. Suddenly the young woman looking up at him interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"So, I take it that Robert is going to be in deep trouble? May I suggest a possibility for his fate?" she said with a wicked gleam that promised this idea to be a good one. He nodded as he mentally summoned his brother to her room to hear this idea.  
  
Jareth walked in with a self-satisfied smirk as he leaned on a bedpost.  
  
"Well?" his British accent drawled.  
  
"How about we make him paralyzed then do to him what he tried to do to Sarah? Surely Karen knows many of the things he's done along with you two," she said, the wicked gleam spreading to her smirk.  
  
"I like that idea! A taste of his own medicine." He said softly. He disappeared in a flash of light and leaving behind a trace of glitter only to reappear outside of Karen's room. He knocked to make sure he wouldn't be interrupting anything. When a 'come in' reached his ears, he went in to discuss notes of what Sarah's father had done to her.  
  
TBC------ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth! Or anything from the Ronin Warriors seeing as Jareth's Brother in this one is based off vaguely off of Anubis's Character.

"Karen, I want to discuss the things your -_husband_- did to Sarah that I didn't see." Jareth said, spitting the word husband, like in that one instant the word tasted horribly in his mouth.

"Well, he wouldn't give Sarah anything she really needed when she needed it because she couldn't get up and walk. Though in his mind, it was because she wouldn't. At night, I would smuggle things into her room that she needed so Robert wouldn't know she got them. We made hollowed places to hide them just in case he went in her room. He would threaten to get rid of some of her childhood things if she didn't get up. At times he would also hit her because of it too…" she said as he held up a hand.

"This is far worse than what I suspected, I saw him taunting her with things, holding things over her head, but hit her? When did he do this? I watched her except for when she…" he cut himself off and mentally slapped himself knowing the two times he didn't watch her were to give her privacy for bathroom stuff and when she was getting dressed.

"She always had the feeling of being watched except for when she was in the bathroom and getting changed. He would beat her when she fell after getting changed in the bathroom and needed assistance in getting into her wheelchair." She said softly, almost like it was she and not her husband, though he knew it was just out of guilt rather than anything else.

"Allie came up with an interesting idea that I think you'll find divine." He drawled in his British accent, which thrilled Karen. To her, Robert wasn't her husband the moment he turned his back on his own daughter.

"She suggested we dish out at him what he dished out at Sarah." He continued, smirking with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"That is rather ingenious if I do say so myself." Karen said, happy that her –_husband_- is going to get what he deserves.

"Sarah has the right to see this if she wants, we shall have others here to occupy the lad should she want to. She deserves the closure that this will provide her." Jareth said as Karen nodded.

Jareth left Karen to go arrange a few matters.

'_Sarah shall see her friends at breakfast; they shall occupy Toby should she want to witness the confrontation. Before lunch, we'll deal with Sarah's pathetic excuse of a father whom I had much respect for because he fathered such a brilliant, courageous and beautiful woman._' He thought as Sibuna walked in the room.

"Ah hello there brother." The blonde king said to the auburn haired man.

"Hello brother, I wondered if we could call upon the elf rulers and see if they would stop by tomorrow so Allie could see her little brother and how much he's grown?" Sibuna asked tentatively. At his brother's nod, relief filled his being so he didn't have to go behind his back to arrange it.

Sibuna left with a smile on his face as he went to his lush bedchambers, hardly able to contain the excitement of having his beloved in the same castle as he, and mere rooms away from him at that. Sighing with near contentment, he changed into his sleeping attire and laid down to sleep. He drifted off immediately. Thoughts of the courageous woman danced in his mind and flitted into his dreams.

Meanwhile King Jareth was doing as he promised internally to his Sarah and to his brother as well…

"Show me the royal elf rulers," he commanded his crystal which focused on two blonde people, which had the trademark Elvin trait of pointy ears.

"Hello there King and Queen of the Elves." Jareth said in a smug tone.

"Good day to you King Jareth. How may we help you?" the king of the elves, Queith (AN: I don't know if anyone else used that name before, if so, I don't mean to fringe on anything.) said in his lilting voice.

"I have a rather special guest here who knows of you son, Thomas." He said in reference to Allie's brother.

"His sister is in the Underground?!" The royal pair almost screamed out of shock.

"Yes, she inadvertently called upon us to aid her in a dire situation, which shall be dealt with after breakfast. We offered them a chance to stay here, which might possibly help my dearest Sarah out of her situation. So I want tomorrow to be a good day, considering the problem that we have to deal with. If you want to come, why not join us for the day starting with the breakfast meal." The Goblin King said, spitting out certain words that tasted in his mouth that had reference to Robert.

"Why certainly! I would love to make the young woman feel happy again to see her brother. We'll be there. We shall be there for breakfast and remain there the day. After all, my advisor is more than willing to help given the situation." The king replied jovially.

"Thank you." He said, then gave a proper good bye and bowed out in a ruler like state.

He then brought the crystal to his face once more and summoned Hoggle, and found that to his good fortune, Hoggle was with the beast, Ludo, and the fox knight Sir Didymus.

"Higgle, you and your two companions, plus the dog that Didymus rides on are invited to my castle tomorrow. You all may stay the day here for I have a surprise for all of you." He said as he closed the crystal, ending the communication. If he had looked, he would have found them curious to what was going on and a bit angry that he would give them a surprise rather than finding out what had happened to the young fair maiden that the king had claimed to love.

Jareth had teleported himself to his room and in the process, changed into his sleeping attire. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew tomorrow would bring about much chaos and happiness at the same time. His dreams consumed him as he went into the gentle embrace of sleep of a woman with chocolate hair and eyes dancing with him in a ball.

The next morning…

Everyone woke up at about the same time as each other. Sarah was assisted into the bathroom where a goblin maid waited for her to call when the maiden had finished. A bath already awaited everyone else. Allie was swept into a beautiful gown that looked like a prom dress except in sea blue. It was a tight bodice that acted like a corset all it's own, with silk straps and a flowing dress, with matching heels. Her hair was curled and swept into a cascading design that went past her shoulders. She put on the barest hint of color on her cheeks, a touch of shadow for her eyes and some rose scented lip-gloss.

Sarah with similar makeup was swept into a golden gown that went to the floor, her dress was strapless and she, too, had matching heels that went with the color of the dress. Her lip-gloss was the scent of peach, which ticked Sarah off, but realized it was that he was only trying to help lighten the mood. She smiled at the goblins that were helping as they French braided her hair with pearl-ended bobby pins to help keep it together.

Of all the women who had dresses, Karen's was the most conservative. She had a square neck that had sleeves that went to her wrist that started flaring out at the elbow; hers criss-crossed in the front, but knew it was only a design. Toby was given a suit similar to the kings, and was happy to see him laughing happily in it.

With assistance, Sarah was in her wheel chair and on her way to meet up with the woman who helped them to get there and her stepmother and brother. Karen gushed at how much they both looked like princesses, which brought more of a natural blush to both faces. Suddenly the Goblin King and Prince were upon them and that brought a smile to all of the women's faces. Sibuna was dressed in the same style as Jareth had right before the final confrontation only in sea blue, which matched Allie's dress color. Jareth's outfit was the same style as Sibuna's but in the color of gold. Comments of thanks and promises of surprises were passed around, which left the two young women in wonder of what they were up to. Without further ado, they all went to the dining hall.

When they reached the door, Allie and Sarah had to close their eyes and be led into the hall, Allie's hand gripped Sibuna's hand tightly as he whispered it was all right and Sarah braced herself for anything. Nothing would compare to what awaited them though.

When they opened their eyes, Sarah immediately felt grateful for being in a chair as she saw her Labyrinthine friends. Crying out their names, they joined her in a huge hug, well all except Ambrosias. He got a separate hug and scratched behind the ears gently. When Allie opened her eyes, she cried out her brother's name and swooped him into a huge hug. She had to do her best to not cry, even though her tears would be that of joy.

Thomas was in a brown tunic and brown leggings. The queen was in a similar dress to Sarah's, but in a forest green. Her husband was in the same outfit style as the two royal brothers, but in Forest green to match his wife, whom he smiled lovingly at. She smiled gratefully at Sibuna, who was beaming at her. Jareth explained that he called all of them the night before and that he was happy to have them there seeing as they brought such joy to the two women. He knew that Karen was happy if her children were, and both were quite content to be there.

After a huge breakfast of eggs, pancakes, sausage, fruit and juice, he had the goblin maid who attended Sarah earlier take Toby as well as Thomas and go to the playroom designed for kids who were wished away (just because it had many toys to play with mind you!) and watch him while he and the others attended to business that needed to be sorted through.

"We'll be giving Robert a taste of what he did to you my Sarah. If you wish to watch, you may. He'll see that you shouldn't be taken advantage of. Sibuna and I are going to be giving out the punishment, Karen shall be there for the sake of closure, if you wish to you may be there my darling Sarah for your own closure. If you wish the others to be there with you for support and they also wish to be there I would not deny it of you." he said as he pinned her friends with a look, "It's not right for what he did to you. Death is far too swift though he deserves it." He said while anger boiled his blood.

"I agree and wish to be there. If things get too tough, I'll just leave, but I doubt that. Also, I do wish for any of my friends, old and new," she said while looking at Allie when she said new as opposed to her Labyrinthine friends when she said old, "who wish to see it too, can be there. It'll help for them to be there." She said as Quieth and queen of the elves, Angeline excused themselves to look after the children as everyone else went to the throne room while Sibuna summoned a crystal that had a hint of purple mist to it and threw it to leave Robert Williams in its wake.

He went to yell only to find his mouth wouldn't move.

"When I wish you to speak, I will allow it." The Goblin King said; he went back into the infamous Goblin King mode while Sibuna went into the mode of 'You-are-worse-than-pond-scum,' which was more intimidating to the man before him than his previous mode of meeting the auburn haired man. He knew both men would be a huge problem, but who the hell were they.

"I am the Goblin King, Jareth, you may call me either 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty' and this is my brother, the royal Prince, Sibuna. He may only be called the same titles as me." Jareth said in disdain of the mortal before him, his accent had a mocking tone to it.

He willed the man to speak.

"I don't give a damn on who you are. Why are we all here?" Robert demanded in a cold fury.

"We are here because of your horrible treatment of my dearest love, your daughter Sarah." He said, his eyes cold, though when he looked at Sarah, his love shone in his eyes.

"That girl isn't worth anything. Why would you be interested in her?" her father demanded.

"Ah, there lies half your problem. You ignore her and ignore her wonderful qualities. She's brave, intelligent, beautiful both inwards and out and you neglect her and mistreat her!" he said, his voice rising in sheer anger.

"That's not fair! You don't see how she acts! She acts like she's the queen of the world!" he said, realizing he said something wrong when the Goblin King's face, as well as Sibuna's face darkened.

"Your daughter said that so often, though now I see the basis for comparison. Here it is, she was fighting for her brother, and I took time from her, and yet you force her to do chores, even after the paralysis and threaten her if she doesn't somehow bend to your will. Sure mine seems fairer than yours, but in her mind, even when she could walk, it was the same in the end. Less time to finish a sort of work." He said coldly as he drew up one of his clear crystals, looked at it and tossed it at him.

"Let's see how you deal with this little slice. So you think it's not fair of how I judged you, let's see how fair it is when you taste what you did to your daughter for yourself." Jareth said acidly as he threw the crystal conjuring a wheelchair and paralyzing Robert with the one crystal summoned. He was now paralyzed in the same way that Sarah was.

"Let's see you try to climb into the wheel chair. Do it or it'll get far more worse for you." He said sternly.

Robert tried, but found that he couldn't. He prayed that others would help him, but realized that no one would because he wouldn't help Sarah or allow anyone else to help her. He had dug his own hole of trouble and it was mighty deep.

Hours later as well as many bruises later, he had succeeded and he went into the next phase of his troubles, trying to get things that Jareth and Sibuna would deny him as he did to his daughter. The Royal Brothers knew he would become able to walk when he learned to respect his daughter, which was probably a while away still. Towards the end of the journey that they were putting Robert through, they threw one more curve ball at him when they conjured his most favorite item and threaten to throw it away if he didn't come and get it. It was then that he truly understood the impact he had put on his daughter and began to respect her strength. It was then that he felt a strange feeling and realized he could move.

"You figured out the trick, it was to respect your daughter which you haven't done in a long time." The King said stonily. He still didn't like the man, but knew he had limits otherwise his Sarah might never forgive him.

"Yeah." Robert said dumbly.

Jareth threw a crystal and sent him away to Aboveground while everyone else enjoyed a pleasant stay as Sarah got to know Thomas and the Elvin rulers. The day was a wonderful day of fun and games. Eventually it ended, all too soon it might seem. Though that day held one more surprise for the woman who had Sibuna's love and two surprises for Sarah.

"Allie…" he said softly as he closed the door so others wouldn't hear their little talk.

"Yes?" she said dreamily.

The day had been wonderful for her, now as it ended, she felt like she was walking on a cloud and knew she had Sibuna to thank. He had been nothing but wonderful to her. Maybe even loving…

She shook her head at that thought. '_He couldn't love me_' she thought mournfully. She knew she had fallen in love with him upon first sight in real life, with him defending her in front of Robert. '_No…_' she thought dejectedly, '_he wouldn't… No couldn't possibly love me…_'

"I hope you had a wonderful day today." He said, wondering how to get to the topic he really wanted to talk about.

"It was unbelievable." She said in genuine happiness, though her train of thought was bringing her down again.

"I wanted to tell you something." He said softly, as if afraid.

'_He's… Afraid? How can that be?_' she thought curiously, happy to be away from the previously dreary thoughts that plagued her mind.

"Oh?" she said; her interest peaked.

"Yes. I… Err… That is to say… I love you Allie…" he said, his voice down to a mere squeak.

"You… Love me?" she exclaimed, half startled.

"Yes." He said calmly, regaining his composure and awaiting her rejection with a calm detachment that had left him startled.

Her eyes were wide in fear. She had been told many times that no one could ever love her. She was a freak who was destined to be alone. His whimpers brought her out of her reverie.

"Please… Anything would be better than silence angel." He said, fearful that she was rejecting him.

"You're a wonderful man Sibuna. Some would call me crazy for this, but why do you love me? I'm a freak." She said softly.

"How? How can you be a freak? You're an angel in the darkness of my lonely life. I've loved you since I first saw you. You're beautiful inside and outside, intelligent, witty, courageous, gentle, patient with others, caring and a wonderful person. I love you." He said tenderly.

She went pensive for a few minutes to let his words sink into her mind. '_He loves me for me? Impossible._' She thought sadly.

"I've heard what those… Children… called you. You're everything to me. I understand why you wish to think what they say is the truth, but it's not. I love you for who you are." He said gently, fighting the darkness those brats had implanted in her mind about herself and prayed he succeeded.

She saw her interior mirrors that distorted her looks shatter, one by one, as his kind words reverberated in her mind, like an endless echo. As the last mirror broke, she felt his love for her radiating from him and seeping into her. She realized at that point, she loved him back. Internally she smirked, she was free of her prison, and so she was going to show him just how mischievous she could really be.

She gazed sadly at him, and saw his eyes lowered, "Sibuna, I understand how you feel now. I'm sorry…" she started saying as he cut her off.

"I've lost you forever, you don't love me. It seems those brats did more damage to you than I thought." He said as she continued on her statement when he finished.

"I'm sorry," she began again, her eyes shining with hope and love that he didn't notice with his eyes being downcast, "that I didn't realize this sooner. Sibuna, I love you too." She said turning her sad smile into one filled with happiness and love.

He was about to leave her room when he heard the last bit of her statement and felt a shock run through him. He whirled on his heels and saw her smiling with love radiating from her like it was from him. His angel loved him! He bounded back and twirled her around, bringing her into a fierce hug, fearing she would disappear otherwise. Then he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He soon broke it off, as he didn't want to frighten her off too soon. He used his magic to change her into a beautiful nightgown that was modest but comfortable as well as straighten her hair and clean her face of it's makeup. He stayed with her until she fell asleep then teleported himself to his own room, changed into his sleeping attire and went to sleep after having a wonderful day with his angel who loves him.

Meanwhile in Sarah's room…

Jareth walked in the room with Sarah and like his brother, closed the door so the conversation would remain private.

"Sarah, I'm glad that you finally have closure to the torture your father put upon you." He said, having trouble of finding the right words to ask Sarah to be his wife.

"Thank you for giving me strength and helping me. I love you Jareth." She said softly.

"I love you my darling Sarah. I was wondering if you would at least consider my next question. You may take as long as you need to before you give an answer." He said, upon seeing her nod, he continued, "Sarah, we have known each other since last year, while we may not have talked, our feelings have obviously grown and I was wondering if you would do me the kindness of being my wife." He said, gazing down at his dark haired love.

"I do not need to think about how to answer it. I already know my answer." She said gazing at him with a familiar emotion to him.

"I see. I'm sorry I asked you then my love." He said, taking her tone to be a heart breaking no.

"I will marry you Jareth." She said, finishing it with a smile that was genuine.

"My love! You've made me so happy!" He said as he picked her up and twirled her, wishing he could make her walk again.

Neither of them realized that his magic was silently making his wish come true. Suddenly a gasp elicited from her as she was released. Gripping the edge of her chair, she put it in break and found herself pulling up and being able to stand as if nothing had happened to her. She cried out again, from shock and happiness. His eyes were wide with realization that his love for her was able to grant him his wish to help her to walk and soon cries of joy rang in her room, bringing a running Allie and Sibuna as well as Karen.

The pair that entered before Karen looked like sleep had just grazed them, but it was immediately swept away by the sight that was before them. Sarah was standing! She was no longer paralyzed! Joyful cries were coming from all of them as Toby, who was in his nightclothes smiled and laughed with happiness now that everyone else wasn't sad.

Eventually they all went back into their rooms and settled for the night. Karen had noticed the ring and decided to ask Sarah of it in the morning. Soon night gave way to day as they went to meet in the dining hall. Allie glowed with a happiness that seemed to have not truly shined in years. Sarah, too, was glowing with happiness. Jareth had announced their engagement if Karen consented, which, of course happened without a second thought. Karen said she wanted to go Aboveground and settle a few matters and needed Sarah with her to be able to do it.

Allie too had a few chores to finish and the two royal men decided to go with them, given the illusion as if they were from Aboveground of course. Both men were in jeans and had turtlenecks, Jareth's being black and Sibuna's being sea blue. The girls were dressed as they were when they first came Underground since Sarah's paralysis. The same went for Karen and Toby.

"First thing to do is adopt Sarah. Knowing Robert's mind, he won't fight this. He'll think we're trying to bring our family closer. So, we will all have to go Aboveground again." Karen said as Allie chose at the moment to speak up.

"My place may be small, but it's got enough room for everyone. That way we don't need to run into Robert as often as necessary." Karen smiled.

Jareth smiled as he held his hand out for Sarah, whom accepted it quickly. Karen took his other offered hand and Toby grabbed her hand. Allie grabbed Sibuna's hand and smiled lovingly at him. They all vanished as they went Aboveground. Allie rushed around to make sure everything was in order while Sibuna used his magic to fix everyone food. Sibuna knew of Allie's love for pasta, and of Sarah's love of blackened chicken, so he compromised. It was quickly finished and everyone sat at the table.

"It's blackened chicken alfredo!" The gals exclaimed simultaneously. The two brothers both smiled at their happiness. Dinner was a silent affair. Then it was time to turn in. Allie slept under the covers while Sibuna slept on top with a set of covers of his own. The same happened with Sarah and Jareth. Toby slept on a pull out a sliding bunk that was well worn, so it was comfortable.

When Allie awoke, she felt at peace for the first time in too long. She smiled as she snuggled into Sibuna's arms. He kissed her forehead gently as he told her that everything would be fine. While everyone was waking up and getting freshened up, Karen picked up the phone and called the home line.

"Hello?" Robert's voice sounded over the phone. Karen could detect that he hadn't slept well, which made her happy. She had to keep the happiness out of her voice.

"Robby, it's me, Karen. I want to get back with you, now that you have understood finally what Sarah's disposition was. So to start on that road, I want to legally adopt Sarah." Karen said in soft tones, which, she hopped that would allow her to get her way.

"You want to adopt Sarah? That's great! We'll be a family." Robert said, trying to think of ways to get Jareth out of Sarah's life again.

"That's right Robert. So how about we meet at the Family Probate Court in about thirty minutes?" Karen said, so that she could call the family attorney and have him help with the paperwork.

"That would be perfect Karen! I'll see everyone then." Robert practically sang as he hung up. When they were a family again, he would show them about not behaving.

Karen quickly dialed the number of her attorney, Angel Leonardo, woman renown for her legal knowledge and a dear friend of Karen.

"Thank you for holding this is the office of the legal attorney Angel Leonardo, Angelo speaking how may I help you?" a soft spoken male voice rang out over the phone.

"Angelo, it is Karen. I need to speak with your sister, Angel. It's of the greatest importance." Karen asked quickly. "Sure Karen, give me a minute and she'll be on the phone." Angelo said as he put her on hold. He knew Karen as well as his sister, and never had he once heard her so distressed. He quickly made his way to his sister. "Angel, pick up line one, its Karen Williams. She sounds like she really needs your help sis." He said as Angel nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello Karen. What can I help you with today?" Angel said; her honey tones would make a man's inner workings melt into mush.

"Hey, I need help to legally adopt my stepdaughter, Sarah. Once that is done, I will then need a divorce against my husband, Robert." Karen said in a rush.

"Ok, slow down Karen. What's going on in that home of yours…?"Angel said as Karen forced herself to calm down.

"You remember Sarah, right? Do you remember about her accident and the inability to assurance of if the paralysis was permanent or not?" Karen said.

"Who could forget? You were a total wreck about it. So what happened?" the attorney asked gently, obviously sensing the distress within Karen.

"Well, Robert kept abusing her because she couldn't walk. He thought it was because she was lazy and wanted an excuse not to do chores. He would deny her things that were necessary to the female body. So I snuck them in. We grew much closer than we had ever dreamed possible. But, if I divorce Robert before adopting her, I could lose her forever. There's another matter that involves this as well. Sarah has found her true love and Robert detests him deeply because he has her affection as well as has helped her to try and walk, now mind you he has succeeded somewhat. She's getting feeling back in her legs." Karen said in a matter of minutes, letting herself breathe for the first time in what felt like months because of bottling it all up.

"Oh god. I see your point. Well I'll meet you at the Family Probate court in about ten minutes. This matter only requires one attorney, so don't worry." She said as the two women bid each other goodbye.

Jareth simply grabbed the two women's hands, while Karen grabbed Toby's hand. Allie took hold of her love's hand as they all were transported into the nearby alley next to the Courthouse in question. Before walking out, Jareth had made Sarah two crutches to lean on, in pretenses that she was still having trouble walking. Karen looked over everyone with a critical eye. It wouldn't do to have them look shabbily when it came time for the divorce. Karen wouldn't take any chances. Jareth and Sibuna looked at each other and with a wave of their hands in unison; they changed everyone's clothes to make them look perfectly.

Jareth was in a black suit and looked like a down to earth god; the suit seemed to meld to his lithe form, his shoes were made of the finest black leather. Sibuna wore a form fitting light grey suit and matching shoes made of leather. Sarah had on a warm beige sweater over her cream white poet shirt. She had on blue fitted jeans. She wore her penny loafers that she had on when she had traversed the Labyrinth. Allie had on a long light blue dress with quarter sleeves. She had on short heeled black boots that went up to her ankles with a zipper. Toby wore a small suit of baby blue courtesy of Jareth and Sibuna. His sneakers were black to hide the dirt of the active child. Karen had a conservative black dress on, that went three inches past her knees with elbow length sleeves and black low heeled shoes.

With everything in check, they walked out of the alley as if they had come from the other side to park. They waited outside for the BMW that Karen said to look for. It would be a small Monaco Blue Metallic 650i convertible.

Karen checked her watch as Toby pointed out the vehicle that was growing closer. Karen smiled in relief. "Don't worry Toby, that's Angel's car. She's our friend." The mother said to her youngest child. Toby smiled happily at the thought as the small BMW drew into the parking lot and a young woman parked into a spot nearest the area where the group was awaiting them. She turned off the car and stepped out. Her long silver blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. She flashed them a dazzling smile.

She straightened out her charcoal grey work suit that bunched up during the fast drive to the meeting spot before the loser husband came into the building. She had to find out for herself if her instincts were correct. Everyone stood waiting while she came up to them. "Hello Karen. When this is done, we do need to get together to catch up on things. I don't believe I know everyone though…" she said in her business tone.

"Angel, this is my stepdaughter, whom I want to adopt, Sarah. This man next to Sarah is her fiancé, Jareth. This is my son, Toby. The young woman next to Sarah is Allie; she helped us during one of our most critical times. The man next to Allie is her boyfriend Sibuna." Karen said as she held her hand out to indicate each member of the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Let's go this way into the small alcove to discuss all of the paperwork while we await Robert." The young woman said as they all nodded and proceeded into the courts.

"Now Karen, I assume that Linda filed a chapter 803 to terminate her parental rights, correct?" Angel said as Sarah shook her head. "I don't know, but it really doesn't matter as she passed away years ago." Angel nodded in agreement with that. Sarah produced the document proving her mother's death long ago in order to bypass that part of the form. She explained the document to Karen as she signed in the appropriate places. Once that was done, Angel began to look over Sarah to see the bruises that she had obtained from her father and knew how to process the divorce documents that wouldn't require any form of observation seeing as it was a case of abuse by father onto daughter. That was when Robert came in and smiled as he gave Karen a kiss on the cheek, not noticing her shudder at it.

When Robert signed the documents agreeing to the adoption, Angel brought them into one of the court rooms where Judge Gareth was preceding over the court. Angel went to the Judge and explained that they were there to proceed over an adoption case. After seeing all affairs in the document were in order, Judge Gareth nodded as he signed and explained that at any time should the couple has a need to file for a divorce, they would have to have a custody fight on who was going home with whom. After everyone agreed to the terms, he signed the document and then banged the gavel with the mallet, "So ordered. Sarah is now legally the daughter of Karen and Robert Williams. Next Case please." After that, everyone steadily filed out of the room into a small alcove once more. At this point, Angelo arrived with the documents that Angel requested, typed as she had specified. She had Sarah sign it, and then Karen signed it. She then signed it as she said she would. Handing it to Robert, she said, "You better get yourself a good lawyer, you're being served with a divorce papers." Robert glared as he went to verbally attack Karen only to find them all missing.

"Good thing Robert doesn't know where I live. Otherwise we'd be better off in the Underground. Karen, it's all set for tomorrow right?" Allie said as Karen nodded. A glare from Jareth got one thing cleared up. "Hey, I prefer living down there personally, but, right now we don't need unnecessary trouble for Sarah, Toby and Karen. After that, whatever they want to do, we can do." They spent the day organizing things for the following day, which would prove to be the most eventful of all. They had simple sandwiches for lunch, while they watched movies all day. That evening, everyone was cuddling with someone. Toby snuggled with his mom while Sarah leaned against Jareth, who was completely enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. Allie was half asleep in Sibuna's arms while he held her contentedly.

Everyone went to bed early to be ready for the following day. Karen, Sarah, Toby, and Jareth went ahead to see Angel and Angelo about the proceedings while Allie and Sibuna remained behind to take care of their personal belongings of everyone. They first teleported over to the Williams' residence and removed anything personal to the three that had joined their family in such a deep way. All of Sarah's clothes were taken as well as her toys. Anything of value, both physical and emotional was removed to their private chambers down in the Labyrinth with a wave of Sibuna's hand. After it was done, they were taken to the alley that they had been to the day before. They swiftly made it to the room that Jareth and the others were in and waited outside for the proceedings to finish.

"So what has your spouse done that makes you wish to try and gain a divorce?" the attorney asked Karen. Judge Bishop watched intently as Sarah stood up but Karen continued to speak.

"He's abused my daughter for the last year. I couldn't get a divorce until I was certain that there would be a steady place to stay. Now that we have one, I can finally divorce that man." Karen said bitterly as Sarah displayed some of the bruises that she had obtained from Robert. It was right after that when Robert displayed his temper, screaming how she deserved it, because she was a tramp, much like her biological mother. Sarah broke down into tears immediately followed by Jareth soothing her. Bishop had seen enough as he signed a paper then banged the gavel.

"It is so ordered that Sarah and Tobias Williams are now put into the custody of Karen Matthers seeing as the father is unfit to care for them himself. We are adjourned." Two guards escorted Robert away while the five of them went outside to be greeted by Allie and Sibuna. Jareth magically transported everything of Sarah's, Karen's and Toby's to their awaiting rooms. It seemed as though all would be right in the world. They notified Karen of what was done so they could go ahead back to the Labyrinth while they finished the few things left. Sibuna and his love went back to the alley and were transported by Sibuna's magic to the alleyway next to the building that housed her on the first floor. It was small, but well kept for anyone who needed a place to stay for the night. Before heading to the renter, Sibuna looked around to admire the small furnishings that gave it a touch of her. He waves his hand and the clothes had been sent to her dresser Underground. Right after that, Allie and Sibuna went to the renter.

"I'm moving out. I want you to keep the furniture there for the next tenant there. Here's the last rent that I owe you." She said as she handed the money to him.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer?" he asked, as a would-be-sly smile came across his face.

A smile of pure disgust crossed the auburn haired couple's faces as she told him to go to hell. Sibuna's arms went around her waist, to hug her close to him as to show the renter to back off.

"You would do well to know that if you try that again on anyone else, it will come back to haunt you." Sibuna said darkly and left.

Sibuna transported the food into several bags as they went to the local homeless shelter.

"I know this isn't much Maggie, but, take it. I'm moving in with my boyfriend and I don't want this all to go to waste." The young woman said as she handed the food to Maggie.

When she looked in the bags, she smiled when she saw how much was there.

"Thank you Allie! I hope we'll meet someday." Maggie said as their forms disappeared out of the building and went back into the alley to teleport them to the next place.

Her job. Her boss was a really nice woman who was sometimes blinded by looks; she had truly a good heart. Along the way, Sibuna saw a big portion of the people who tormented his angel. They approached the group.

"Oh look, it's the freak. Say hello freak." Josh, a rather tall man who had a bit of a gut said as he and their group enclosed.

"No thanks Josh. I'm going to be leaving the job and reporting the lot of you to Ms. Stephens." The young woman said as she made a move to walk past them.

Josh and his group stopped her, and that's when Sibuna made his presence known. The females gasped in shock at the dangerously handsome man who stood behind the freak.

"Oh hey there handsome. Why don't you and I go and have some fun after I leave work today?" the red headed, Brittany said, as she batted her eyes coyly at him.

His face darkened as he wrapped his arms around his angel and murmured dangerously, "I wouldn't go with you if you were the last female alive. I have this miraculous angel as my girlfriend and no one's going to tempt me away from her. Ever. Now you had best apologize before you find yourself knee deep in a nasty place."

Allie gasped, as she knew he meant the Bog Of Eternal Stench that Sarah had mentioned. Brittany huffed injured at the insult as the pair stood waiting for the apology.

"NO ONE would date her if it meant their lives. She's a freak. Look at her! How could you love her and not Brittany?" Josh stammered, not knowing that Sibuna would make his threat come true.

"She's far more precious than any of you could ever be. She's stunning. Now apologize." He said, his arms encircling her waist.

The rest, who felt his voice shake them apologized quickly and left just as quick. Brittany and Josh didn't apologize, so after making a quick mental note to dunk them in the bog and send goblins to their homes, they went to pay respect to Mrs. Stephens.

They went into her office after Allie knocked on the door. She had worked for this woman for years and put up with the tormenting because the job paid really well and she had a decent workload, which kept her mind off the hassling.

"Mrs. Stephens, I've loved working for you, but I've come to say I'm going to quit. I'm moving away and living with my boyfriend whom I've known for years, but only recently started dating." She said as the other woman held her hand up.

Sibuna noticed she had a sea blue jacket and dress on, which complimented the blue in the woman's eyes whom shown with kindness and appreciation. Her long blonde hair was done in a French braid today.

"I'm willing to let you go, but tell me, is he 'the one?' I knew from the start when we met, that you were no ordinary woman. Yet, the look in your eyes always said you were waiting for something to happen, or someone to find you." She said in a warm voice.

Allie glanced over from her former boss to Sibuna, smiled happily and turned back to the woman and nodded, the smile shining in her eyes.

"I wish you a long and happy life. Just keep in touch with me is all I ask I like to see how my friends and former co-workers are fairing." She said, as they were about to leave.

"Oh and Mrs. Stephens, I warn you of Josh and of Brittany. They've caused problems for me for the past years I've worked here. They've done nothing but harass me with a bunch of others whom all apologized when I brought it to their attention that I'm not joking when I said I don't like to be harassed." Allie said while the woman nodded.

"I'll deal with them. I hope you have a nice life." She said as they left the building, went into the alleyway and teleported over to where Sarah, Jareth, Toby and Karen were.

That would be her apartment right.

Right?

Epilogue…

Well Robert went to the court to demand his share of Karen's things. According to the law, he should get half of what she owns. This is what happened…

"Well then Mr. Williams. I can agree that she owes you some belongings. Where is she currently living so I may send notice to her?" The judge said.

"Well that's the hard part. She's living far away. She's in the Underground." He said softly, embarrassed.

"She's dead?" The judge asked curiously.

"No, it's… Well… It's a world all it's own. It's filled with magic." He said unsteadily as the judge's eyes bore into his own.

"I highly recommend that you seek psychiatric help. Starting now." He said, forgetting immediately the reason Mr. Williams came to his court room and having his guards escort him to the nearest mental health facility.

It turned out there was no one in that apartment by that name. The previous owner moved out the same day as the divorce. They had all gone to the Underground to live happily while Robert could do nothing to touch them again or to hurt them again. Having accepted life in the Underground gave those lives that went to the extent of the Fae that they were bonded to.

Days later Sarah and Jareth were married. At the wedding of the century in the Labyrinth, all the single women mourned the loss of Jareth whom was quite taken with his bride, Sarah. They turned their attentions to Sibuna who wanted nothing to do with them as he focused his sole attention on his angel, Allie. That day, he had asked her to marry him and she of course accepted quite quickly. What of Karen and Toby? Well Karen met a nice Fae at the reception for her daughter's wedding and they started seeing each other and were eventually married. Toby grew up in the Underground and eventually everyone lived happily ever after. Of course, Sarah and Jareth had children as did Sibuna and Allie, but we all know that they lived happily there after for they all had each other.

What of Robert?

He eventually went to jail after he was freed from the mental facility for trying to rape his girlfriend. She went and found a man who would love her and cherish her as well.

---------The End--------

I know it's rather a short ending/epilogue, but that's the way it is. I hope you enjoyed reading the second half of The Healing because I had fun writing it!


End file.
